


Who Knew

by Drapetomania



Series: Sterek poems [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drapetomania/pseuds/Drapetomania
Summary: A poem about the inevitability of Sterek.





	

Who knew love could be so familiar   
who knew it was trust that went unspoken   
and belonging when you thought you were alone   
who knew it was the way you rolled your eyes at my corny jokes   
or the way you smiled when you played along   
who knew the warmth lay behind eyes that once seemed so cold   
the ones with an ever changing palette of colors  
that were always the most breath taking    
who knew safety was being caught in your broad arms   
when they weren't crossed tight against your chest   
who would've guessed   
  
who knew love was so small and silent   
who knew it hid behind banter and protest   
but came out when I said your name   
who knew it seeped from between my fingers   
to soothe the whimpers of your soul   
who knew it was the reason I gave you the benefit of the doubt   
and would turn us into partners in crime   
maybe even something more   
who knew I'd be willing to walk to the end of the world   
for a soft spoken sourwolf   
who would've guessed   
  
who knew love would melt the hate from our ribs   
who knew we would dare to believe in ourselves   
in us   
who knew my hand would end up   
in your uncurled fist   
who knew we'd be the ones   
to hold each other through the nights   
and wake with a smile on our lips   
who knew we would be happy   
together   
who would've guessed


End file.
